Not Putting Out
by MadalineWylar
Summary: Sherlock refuses to put out while he's working a case. John get's frustrated...until the case is solved...ONE-SHOT


Hello everyone! This is my first slash M rated story. I have another account…but a few of my readers who subscribed are young…so I made a fake name for my more mature stories. My real name is Myelle White that's my other account name.

Madaline Wylar was created as an alter ego haha. Also, this is male/male so if you don't agree with me on the subject matter, please don't read.

-"Madaline Wylar"

VVVVVVVVVV

I loved the way Sherlock looked in his coat. I loved watching him walk. His hips swayed with a legato rhythm that I found irristable

We have only been dating three months but I knew I loved him. It usually took me a long time to commit…that's why Sarah dumped me last year. With Sherlock, though, I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with him. There was no questioning.

Watching him walk…that must be my one of my favourite things. There was nothing I loved more, save for the detective himself.

Unfortunately, however, Sherlock didn't have sex while working a case. So watching him move, especially in that coat, wasn't good for my sanity. The man was going to kill me! Even Mrs. Hudson had noticed my problem. "Not putting out, is he?" she had asked once when we returned home from following another lead.

This case was one of the longer ones. Two weeks and one day had gone by. Now, Sherlock was out with Lestrade and I was home, trying to nap on the couch unsuccessfully.

I heard a door slam from downstairs and I groaned…that could only be one person.

"John!"

"What?"

"I'm done the case! Lestrade arrested the man and now, if you want, of course, we could maybe…" he looked down sheepishly, "I don' know…celebrate?"

"About damn time." I said truthfully and he grabbed me and kissed me almost before I had gotten my words out.

He motioned with his head for us to go into the bedroom. I nodded eagerly and we all but ran, stripping each other as we went. He pushed me against the closed door and locked it as he leaned down for another kiss. He tasted of mint today. He must have been chewing gum. Bonus!

He bent his head close, resting his forehead on mine.

"Mrs. Hudson is out, John. We can be as loud as we want."

"I missed this."

He kissed me in agreement and we began taking off more of our clothes, ready for each other.

He stood back to stare at me once I was only in my shorts. He had too many clothes on. It wasn't fair. I closed the distance between us and started to unbutton his shirt which he shrugged off his shoulders. Now his trousers…

I unbuttoned them and pulled them down his legs. He kicked them off and we both rid ourselves of our shorts.

We moved slowly to the bed he laid on top of me. We were both painfully hard. The friction of our bodies rubbing together made my eyes roll back into my head. He rocked his hips into mine and I tried to stifle the moan to no success. Good job Mrs. Hudson was out or she definitely would have heard that.

Before I could stop myself, my back arched and I pushed myself closer to him. He groaned loudly. Removing his hands from my body, he reached for the lube on our bedside table. I stopped him, deciding that since he kept me waiting, I was choosing what was going to happen.

"Lay down." I said, and he rolled to the side of me. Without warning I took him into my mouth. He moaned in surprise. While I worked on him, I prepared myself for the "main event" as I liked to call it. Sherlock continued moaning and gasping and rolling on the bed beneath me.

I abruptly stopped and he looked up at me at me in slight disappointment…but he knew what came next. I handed him the lube and he prepared himself as I lay back down on my back. When he was ready, he positioned himself over me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Hurry up."

My breath hitched as he pushed himself slowly into me. He gasped at the pressure and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he began to move in and out. I cried out in pleasure, begging him to move faster.

"Sherlock!" I screamed.

We found a steady rhythm and I became so built up with joy and pleasure that I thought I might cry. He just felt so good. But holding in my feelings right now was giving me heightened sensations…which only made the pleasure more extreme.

It wasn't long before our pace just wasn't enough and Sherlock sped up. Both of us were nearing our finish. We were a hot, tangled mess but neither of us cared.

Sherlock came first and I followed seconds later, crying his name in my release. I arched my back and when I had finished, I let myself fall back to the bed.

I held him when after he pulled out of me and we fell into the most peaceful sleep we had shared in weeks.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing there were no words more true.


End file.
